Robin Gryler Wiki
Textens innehåll Den här sidan är dedikerad till en pojke från södra Sverige Uppväxt Robin föddes någonstans i södra Sverige men ingen är riktigt säker på den exakta platsen som det skedde på inte ens han själv vet om var det var. När han var runt 5 års åldern så visade han ett väldigt stort intresse för politik bland annat så gick han med i SD där han var ordförande under ett flertal år. När han var runt 11 år tvingades han att lägga ner sin politiska karriär på grund av att han hade fått veta att han var guds barn men också fullblodig rom (zigenare). Efter att den politiska karriären var över bestämde han för att börja satsa på att springa marathon. Han var så bra att han blev erbjuden en plats i Sudans löpparlag inför OS 1988. Tyvär så tog också denna karriär slut då han som 13-åring skadade foten när han var ute och körde bil berusad och plötsligt blev påsprungen av en man, efter olyckan hittade han aldrig motivationen igen för att ta upp löpningen igen. Detta var bara två av många bragder som lilla Robin klarade av under sin barndom, så som en sammanfattning var han ett riktigt underbarn. Började umgås med romerna Allt eftersom åren gick, började han allt mer känna av sitt romska sig. eftersom Robin kände sådan samhörighet med de trevliga romerna tog han ett stort steg i sitt liv, och följde med på sin livs största resa. Han skulle resa med alla andra romer till Fillipinerna, sin själs hemland. Resan gjorde han på en stor romsk båt som han hade byggt tillsammans med sin nyfunna kärlek Sergey, en stor skäggig man från det fjärran landet Rosengård och hans familj. Under denna tuffa resa trycktes Robin många, åter många gånger upp mot relingen och kocken kom då med kryddburken. Ingen har någonsin berättat vad kocken faktiskt gjorde med sin kryddburk då varken Robin eller några vittnen har velat berätta vad som hände men hade kocken varit vid livet forfarande så hade han nog varit mer än vilig att berätta vad han tog sig till med kryddburken. Det lilla som vittnen har berättat var att det var väldigt likt en händelse som heter 1 man 1 jar. Enligt en sägen, är det kocken på båten som finns på denna kända 1-man-1-jar-hemsida. Efter fyra veckors intensiv förförelse på båten Costa Lota Money nådde de äntligen sydost-asien, det var ett paradis i den lille pojkens ögon. S ergey, blev så lättad att han friade till Robin. Sergey kunde inte låta sin nuvarande fru veta om något av de hyss som Sergey höll på med, så han lynchade hela sin familj. Lilla Robin alltså blotta 15 år när han beslutade att gifta sig med sin 57 åriga kärlek Sergey. Smekmånaden med Sergey När de hade gift sig så valde de att de skulle tillbringa sin smekmånad i det underbara weed rökande landet Holland. De valde att tillbringa sin vecka där genom att hyra in sig på ett ledigt rum i en källare på en så kallad "Bög klubb". ''Varje morgon steg de upp och lekte med varandra en stund inne på klubbens lager innan de gick till ett fik för att äta frukost, och som vanligt efter frukosten valde de att ta en liten joint till det. Efter 4 dagar tog dock smekmånaden en liten vändning då en massa analkulor försvann upp i Sergeys anal och han var tvungen att åka in till akuten och stanna där ett par veckor. Under tiden som Sergey låg på sjukhus så valde Robin att åka hem till Sverige där han började bygga upp ett litet kärleksnäste för när Sergey skulle komma hem. Veckorna gick, och robin hade inte hört av Sergey på flera måndader. Robin bestämmde sig för att åter igen åka ner till Holland för att finna sin livskamrat. Resan tog lång tid, då stormen Pär klöv Sveriges träd likt Emils hand i en vedklyv. Efter en lång vecka var Robin väl nere i Holland, han tog sig till det exakta sjukhus där Sergey låg. Sergey hade fått reda på att han hade springmask i röven, han ville inte smitta Robin och hade då bestämt sig för att inte komma hem till Sverige igen. Rätt upp och ner så satte sig Sergey och sket i en stekpanna, stekte skiten och serverade till Robin. Robin åt med stor aptit och fick senare också springmask i analen. '' "Robin övergav efter en hård kamp mot maskarna Sergey för att fortsätta med sitt liv." '' ''- Barack Mikael Obama Johansson Robin sökte i många år innan han fann sin verkliga kärlek. Denna gången var det araben Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Laden som skulle spendera kärleksnätterna med Robin. Robin och Mofasa mindes Sergey i många år efter Sergeys bortgång. De döpte därför sitt första barn till Sergey Mofasa Momdead Farash Muhummud Adbul Bin Kaddaffi Laden Johansson Bengtsson. Barnet blev det finaste barnet på hela Halmstads klinik. Hon föddes med ett helskägg och en passande hukkla. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Minor editEdit SummaryPreview *Following * My Tools *Customize *Admin mod Category:Robin Category:Roin Category:Robin gryler Category:Gryler Category:ROBIN GRYLER Category:Robin Gryler Category:Eneryda Category:Södra sverige Category:Tibia Category:Fri idrot Category:Sergey Category:SERGEY Category:Rosengård Category:Älmhult Category:Nibor Category:Youtube Category:Robingryler Category:Robin.gryler Category:Robin Mikael Gryler Category:Mikael gryler Category:Michael gryler Category:Michael johansson Category:Mikael johansson Category:Robin gryler mikael johansson Category:Multinibor Category:Nibor26